Owners of digital programming and content are increasingly reluctant to transmit their products unless digital media devices incorporate technologies to prevent them from being copied and widely disseminated without payment to the copyrights holders. Because digital content can be copied quickly, easily, and without degradation, digital programming and content owners face an exponentially increasing piracy threat. Digital Rights Management (DRM) systems have been developed which can control access to content which is in a digital file format, but these systems do not address the possibility of direct recording of the played-back content from a screen or output device. When the content is viewed by a consumer, it is converted to analog format, and DRM systems can no longer prevent unauthorized access to the content.
The revenue model of the film industry depends on a system of staged release, with films typically generating most revenue within the first few weeks of initial cinematic release. Subsequent releases in other regions and in other formats (DVD, broadcast pay-per-view) are delayed to maximize revenue from the cinematic release. Thus the most costly point at which film or video content is pirated is during the initial theatrical release. Hand-held or tripod-mounted video cameras are used by individuals to record motion picture films directly from theater screens. The recordings of these films are then copied onto blank videocassettes and encoded onto CDs and DVDs for illegal distribution. These illicit copies are widely distributed over the Internet and through physical channels even before the film's international cinematic release.
One method of cinematic release protection employs a visual watermark, or ‘fingerprint’ in the film to identify the source of the illicit copy. These transparent video watermarks may be inserted into the film image at the point of production or at the projection point, but the resulting content can still be recorded by a video camera without noticeable impairment. A watermark detector is employed to forensically analyze suspected pirated content for a watermark identifying the print and theater where the recording took place. Such a video watermark may survive the recording process and allow identification of the projector/theatre in which the recording took place, but it does not prevent the recording of the film or compression of the resulting video.
Many entertainment companies use encryption and copy protection technologies to protect their content against unauthorized distribution. Some delivery systems for film content already use some form of copy protection, including DVDs (which use the Content Scrambling System), video tapes and digital cinema systems, which employ digital encryption to protect the film from copying until it is projected on the screen. Although encryption and scrambling techniques can be effective in protecting against unauthorized copying of the digital stream or file, none of these systems can protect against the copying of the visual content as it is being viewed.